User talk:OtterSurf
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- UltrasonicNXT (Talk) 14:12, July 28, 2011 |} :O After nearly 7000 edits, you have not have one message left on your talk page?! Or maybe I'm missing something...either way, you deserve this: Nice amout of edits--Echofives1234 20:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Millie? Hey OtterSurf, Would you like to me redirect your talkpage to your original one? Just wondering... 01:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Silver Trophy Re. thanks You're welcome, and keep up the good work. 12:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Otter, did you edit here under a different username before? This isn't anything official, just wondering if I knew you at some point. Thanks, 04:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, never mind. Seems that the editcount thingy is broken. 04:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Undone Edit I believe CGCJ reverted your edit to R2-Q5 because he noticed that with the edit you removed the Categories from the article (He then made an edit on the article and removed all of the Categories again). This is because currently, whenever an edit is made, all Categories are removed from the article. This is happening on other Wikis too, so hopefully the bug will be fixed soon. The best way to stop this happening is to check the "Disable Category Select" box in Preferences, and just type Categories at the bottom of the edit page. -tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 19:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) botm nomination I have nominated you for BOTM. Do you accept? 18:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Are you male or female? Nobody seems to know. It's fine if you don't want to tell. Hello mate... Hey dude well...Hi im tahu97 so uh...Yeah do you like pokemon if so...http://pokemonstorysroyal.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon%20story,s%20royal%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 18:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Slypedia OMG! You play Sly games? I have 2 and 3. We '''need' to talk. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 08:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I played a demo, Was hard. 3rd is best for characters and places. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 21:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Nom Do you mind If i nominate you for admin? -- [[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk ]] '''Smile, It's Christmas! s left before Christmas! 09:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey. Could you please just right a breif one-two sentences on how this year on Bricki has been for you that would be greatly appreciated. Also congrats on the badge! Thanks. 13:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 365 Days! :Congrats from me too :D! 21:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Lots of Work i see you do lots of work on the wiki at this time --RaceLord 09:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) My hours vary. OtterSurf 09:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Removing '-themed' Please do not add '-themed' in set articles after the linked theme name, as this is pointless and will be undone. It is plain that a set belongs to that theme already as described in the first sentence of the article. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 10:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Although it is not in the Manual of Style, almost every page on this wiki does not operate like this, so to many users 'TECHNIC set' is the norm and 'TECHNIC-themed set' is strange. You can request a change in this matter in the administration Forums if you want. Sorry for offending you but it does look strange to me. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 10:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. I'll make a topic in the forums about it, and about a possible addition to the MOS. We'll have a vote on the matter there. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Fabuland Hi OtterSurf! Recently your edits haven't been productive such as changing the word contains to includes and vise versa. Please don't do this because it is not needed. Thanks in advance! 20:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey OtterSurf! Actually I looked that over and I never did that. I'm very sorry for the work that was lost on that but I promise you I did not do that. Thanks! 18:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: *Hey, thanks for the message. Per English grammar rules, it wouldn't be correct to end a fragment in a that instance with periods. It doesn't really matter how it looks (yes, it may make it look nice), but I am going by the grammar rules. Thanks. 21:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) **If my opinion counts for anything, I personally think it looks worse with a period. It's an opinion so people see things differently. You can't please anyone, might as well go with the grammatically correct way. 22:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) * RE: Actually, the MOS does not need to state it; when it comes to the article's content being added with grammatical errors, it must be corrected immediately. Also, I haven't been adding this just recently. For the past year and a half I have been fixing these errors almost constantly at some points. Good day... 22:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) * RE: Actually, I just made a forum: Forum:Gallery stuff. :) 22:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for saying my opinion does count :) 22:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Racer Image * No probs. - 18:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Part_970c00pb124 O.o 19:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Because the template is messed up. 19:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fives * Hi, that's fine, and thanks for adding in the number :) Actually, in this case, the template's more just there to say "this page is a mess, but I'll clean it up when I can" than to be a serious WIP, so feel free to keep editing it if you want 10:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Rights Dear OtterSurf, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your productive mainspace edits and how you keep the community informative with your amazing blogs. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:WCDDoherty/Prank1|'WCDDoherty']] Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Re: Fury over the Fury-class (nice title :P) * Hey, I actually got it off amazon.de (link), but judging from the page, it looks like they're out of stock until August 4 (at least there's something about August 4 on the page which wasn't there before). As for "actual release date", it's been on Shop@Home for about a month now in some countries, so I guess it depends on where you're from. If it's a US release date you're after, I think I read somewhere on Eurobricks that new Star Wars sets were expected to come in late June/early July, sorry I can't really help you. Must be frustrating waiting for the new sets, good luck on getting them soon :) 07:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ** No idea if you've seen this or a similar article, but it looks like the sets are out in the UK now :) 23:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Hi! Hey OtterSurf, nice to see you round again! 22:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi ~ CJC 20:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC)